Secrets of a Teenage boy
by Yuuki-chan24
Summary: Tsuna's life takes a turn when he became an idol years ago. Keeping it a secret for many years, he lived a quiet life not being noticed by anyone. His family doesn't care about him after all. But wait, his siblings? What do you mean mafia?
1. Prologue?

Well, I'm back because I got bored and I wanted to do something. It's summer vacation and I don't know what to do with it. And so, I said hey why not make a story. I thought that Reborn would make a nice story. That's why I'm here now making this. It's about Tsuna's family. I don't know if this will only be a one-shot but I have many ideas for this story.

Tsuna: Yuuki doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Now, give me my cake! Yuuki!

Yuuki:Geez..Here!(gives cakes)

Tsuna:Yay! Strawberry! ( eats cake with a grin in his face )

Yuuki:Thank you for reading this story! Hope you like it!

* * *

Hidden.

If Tsuna could describe his whole life in just one word, it would be this. Tsunayoshi has always been neglected by his family and his peers. For 16 years of his life, he tried to get their attention but whatever thing he may do that will not reveal his secret will only be ignored by everybody around him.

Before we start talking about his story, let's talk about his background. Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as Aki Sora, is the youngest child out of 3 in the Sawada family. He has been called Dame-Tsuna in school because he failed at everything. Sawada Ieshige, who is currently 18 years old, is his eldest brother. Ieshige is very popular in school due to being the student council prseident. He is also known for his smarts.

Next would be his 17 year old sister named Sawada Tsuki. Tsuki, like Ieshige, is very popular in school. She has been given the title "Nami's idol" by the boys. Tsuki is also good in athletics. She has joined many competitions and came home with gold medals, especially medals in tennis.

His mother, Nana Sawada, was a happy-go-lucky person who is good at cooking and cleaning. Actually, that's about it. His father, Sawada Iemitsu, was a construction worker who travelled to many places doing who knows what. Tsuna has always thought that he was lying about his occupation but he never bothered asking about the truth because it would make himself noticeable to his family. Iemitsu and Nana love to boast about their children and their talents, well..except for Tsuna. Never did they know, the most talented person in their family was actually the person that they always neglected, Tsuna.

People might have thought that he was useless at everything but that's the opposite. To tell you the truth, he is good at everything. Singing, grades, sports, you name it, he has it. Tsuna was a very gifted child. He was brilliant and said to have an IQ that would put geniuses to shame. The only reason why he is hiding it is because of his past; the past that traumatized him so much that it caused him to hide his talents. Tsuna had a secret that he had kept since he was 10. The only person who knew about his secret was his childhood friend, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Takeshi and Tsuna became friends when they were 5 and at the park where Takeshi was playing with sand. While he was trying to make a sand castle, 3 boys came. The leader of the group suddenly grabbed his collar shirt making Takeshi stay in the air. These 3 boys were envious of his sports skills. That's why they wanted to teach Takeshi a "lesson." Before the leader punched his face, a mysterious boy who was wearing a black hoodie came and kicked the leader at the body part where the light never reached, AKA, the groin. The leader screamed in agony and pain from the kick and ordered the 2 lackeys to get the 2 children but they realized that the kids have disappeared. Going back to the 2, Tsuna pulled Takeshi's hand and he dragged him to some place where they could stay hidden and away from the bullies. He then told him to run until they couldn't see the park anymore.

They stopped for a while when they thought that they couldn't be seen anymore. Takeshi then asked about the identity of the mysterious boy. When he found out that it was Tsuna, his knees fell and he suddenly cried. Tsuna was surprised by his actions but he stayed quiet and patted the boy at his back while saying "It's okay" even though he didn't know why he cried. Takeshi didn't know what to feel when he comprehended that the person they ignored at school was actually the boy who saved his butt. After crying, he apologized and thanked Tsuna for his kindness. Ever since, they became close friends.

Back to the topic about Tsuna's secret, Tsuna had always hidden his talents but there was one time when he wanted to sing out loud and ignore all of his problems. He bought a mask from a random store and went to the most popular singing bar in the city, Voice Plaza. With weird timing, an agent from the most prestigious and elite idol company was also at the bar. When she heard Tsuna's voice, she was mesmerized and fell in love with the voice. After his performance, she told him that she wanted to recruit him to become an idol. Being Tsuna, he immediately refused the proposal but the agent didn't budge and just gave him her calling card. She told him to call her if he changed his mind. It took 1 month and a half but he finally accepted her offer when Takeshi gave him "the talk." The agent was so happy when the boy called and told her about his change of mind that he jumped in joy and flew away. (I'm kidding, she fainted) After a few weeks of training, he debuted at a commercial. His fame rose rapidly. It was off the charts. Currently, he is the most famous idol sensation in the world. To keep his identity hidden, he used his mask and got an alias. That would be Aki Sora.

Aki Sora has been active for 6 years already. He has been making pop song hits too. Every time his album gets released, stores run out after one day. Heck, it runs out after half a day. This just shows how famous he is. He is idolized as the mysterious masked idol who could make you melt with just his voice. People have met him have told that he was also very kind. He would help out anyone who is hurt. He also appreciates his fans and will always thank them for their support. Girls fall in love with him while boys look up to him. Little is known about him other than his age and his personality. In social websites, fanclubs have been made for him. He knew that he had fangirls but he never thought that he could also have fanboys. It made him feel awkward but he still appreciated them

What will happen next? Will his life change more than ever or will it stay the same? Read more next time.

* * *

That would be all. I hope you enjoyed reading this supposed to be prologue.

Tsuna: Sure they will! As long as you give me cake!

Yuuki: But you've eaten 10 slices already!

Tsuna:And I still want more.

Yuuki: (sighs) fine. I'll give it to you later.

Tsuna: Yay!

Yuuki: Please review!


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Here's the next chapter! Finally done with it! Yay!

Yuuki: Than you to those who reviewed, added this story to their favorites, and following list. I hope you continue to support me.

Tsuna:Yuu doesn't own this. Akira Amano does!

Yuuki: I know...Well let's start reading!

* * *

**Sawada Residence**

Sawada Tsunayoshi and his family lived in a big modern house with about 3 floors. That made Tsuna wonder how they got a big house with their father just being a construction worker. It just made him more doubtful about his career. The 1st floor consisted of the living room, kitchen, and dining room. They had a cozy feeling to it. The living room has been filled with photographs of their family...excluding Tsuna. He always thought about why he was always forgotten by his family. Even if he revealed his secret to them, it won't be worth it because they would just notice him for his fame and popularity and not for his self.

The 2nd floor consists of the bedrooms. There were exactly 3 rooms. Tsuna automatically got the room on the 3rd floor due to this. That further increased his loneliness. It made him feel more unwanted and out of place. The 3rd floor had 3 rooms. One of them is Tsuna's bedroom while the other 2 were locked. Tsuna wanted to find out what was inside of the room but he felt that he shouldn't because of the weird feeling he got.

"Tsuki-chan!Ie-chan!Time for breakfast!" Nana yelled to her children and placed the food on the table. Steps of Ieshige and Tsuki were heard coming down the stairs. They sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. "Ne, where's that useless brother of yours?" Nana said with a disgusted tone. "Guess he overslept! Ieshige said mockingly. Tsuki said nothing and just continued eating. Nana laughed and put away the plates after they were finished eating.

Ieshige immediately left but Tsuki went upstairs to check on her little brother. She wanted to help him out but she got scared about her being neglected too. She was disappointed with her parents and her brother for neglecting him just because he was useless but she didn't know how. She had no other choice but to leave them be. Though she regretted ignoring him too, she wanted to change things for the better and began trying to talk to him. When she arrived at his door, she called him out. "Tsu, you awake? Time to go to school." After a few minutes of knocking his door, she sighed and left to go to school. Maybe she should start tomorrow.

At the time, Tsuna was indeed awake but he was somewhere else. He was very curious about the locked door for years now and he finally decided to pick the lock. What he found out was very amusing. He found guns everywhere, ammo on the floor, and a laptop on the bed. He closed the door to not let anybody find out where he was and began hacking the laptop for some hacking for about 10 minutes, he found out his father's real occupation. He then found out about Vongola and its history. 'No wonder he left, he picked Family over family' Tsuna thought with anger and betrayal seen in his face.

He then read some information about the next heir. It would be either Ieshige or Tsuki. 'Figures I'm not one of the candidates. Iemit...I mean Otou-san might of said something about me.' Tsuna then closed the laptop, left it to where it was before, and locked the door.

* * *

**Namimori High School**

Takeshi knew that Tsuna liked to wake up early but something must have happened to cause him to not be here yet. Tsuna usually arrives 1 hour before the bell but it's 5 minutes till school starts. "Ughh, Tsuna, where are you? Takeshi groaned and sat down on his chair. Kyoko, noticing Takeshi's dismay, walked up to him and asked what's the matter.

Sasagawa Kyoko was one of the few friends of Tsuna . He met her when he saved his brother from some bullies. Kyoko was very grateful and became a part of his circle of friends ever since.

"Have you seen Tsuna? It's almost time for the bell but he's still not here. Takeshi asked with a questioning tone. "Now that you mention it, he is not yet here." Kyoko looked around and heard loud footsteps coming towards their classroom. The door opened and Tsuna came inside. Takeshi stood up and asked Tsuna about why he was almost late. (I know he may seem paranoid but it's just because this has been the 1st time he came a little later than usual.) "I found out something very interesting today. I'll tell you at dismissal time. "After a few seconds, the bell rang and the students began sitting down. Their teacher arrived moments later and began teaching.

* * *

**Dismissal time**

"So, what happened?" Takeshi asked. "Do you remember the locked door I told you about" "Yeah, you said that it gave you a chill." Tsuna went over to a barren classroom while dragging Takeshi along. "You promise not to tell anyone?" Tsuna asked.

"I will" Takeshi answered with no hint of hesitation in his voice. After a few minutes of explaining, Takeshi was mind-blown by the information he had just heard. "Tsuna, your family's too..ughh...I don't even know what to say about it." Takeshi rubbed his head and thought more about the things Tsuna had just told him.

"You should rest now, Takeshi. Let's talk more about it tomorrow."

After leaving the school, he went straight back home. While walking, he felt that something was going to happen at home. He trembled by the thought of it. He tried his best to relax. He had a recording session tomorrow for his newest album but after seeing somebody at the front of the door in his house, his bag dropped and his jaws fell.

" Chaos, I'm Reborn."

* * *

It's Reborn's cameo appearance in Secrets of a Teenage Boy! Hehe.

By the way, I'm having a bit of a problem about the pairings. I think that I'll make a vote for this.

-R27

-1827

-8027

-Ugh..for the heck of it..anybodyx27

-Tsuna doesn't need pairings. He's fine the way he is.

Please choose from above. For the 4th one, please specify.

I'm not yet good with this but I'm getting the hang of it now...maybe. I hope you continue to read this story. I'll try to make it as exciting as I can.

Please Review~~


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

Hi guys! Sorry if this took longer than expected. My family just went on a vacation. That gives me no time to do this. Well, at least now, this has updated! Thank you again for your support and I appreciate you people for reading this.

Disclaimer: Yuuki doesn't own this. Only the idea.

Tsuna: You went on a vacation without me?

Yuuki: Well, at least you don't have to work. My vacation=work.

Tsuna: Really? Well, that's just a pain.

Yuuki: I know. Ok then, let's begin reading! ^_^

* * *

**Sawada Residence**

When Tsuna returned home, a tall and handsome black-haired young man with a black fedora and suit was awaiting him. The man had curly sideburns. He also had a sharp gaze. One that could make him tremble in fear. When the man glared at him, he felt a chill in his spine. His gaze lingered to Ieshige who had already arrived earlier. For some reason, he was speechless. For why, Tsuna didn't know. He wanted to ask but he didn't want to interrupt anyone. He quietly observed the man and went upstairs.

Then man, more known as Reborn, felt somebody's gaze at him and looked around while sporting a smirking face. He then spotted the person looking at him. He was shocked that the person looking at him with a burning gaze was the so-called youngest and useless child of the family, Sawada Tsunayoshi. His mind drifted off to the information he collected days ago for this mission. The report said that he was a useless child. He was stupid, reckless, clumsy, and has been called the clack sheep of the family. He then told himself that he will research about it later and decided to know more about his new student.

"A-Are you kidding me? A m-mafia boss? You must be joking."

"Nope, I'm not. Let's talk somewhere more private.

Ieshige and Reborn then walked up to Ieshige's room. Ieshige locked the door and closed the curtains and windows. He was heavily sweating from what he heard a while ago. He then sat down and breathed to prepare himself from what he will hear. Reborn smirked at this and began telling his story.

"You and your siblings are the last candidates for the position of Vongola Decimo and both Nono and your father has chosen you."

"Otou-san? Chose? What does he have to do with this? Wait, what's Vongola?

"Vongola Famiglia, it's the strongest, bloodiest, and deadliest mafia organization in the world. It began 400 years ago when your ancestor, Sawada Ieyasu, founded it. Currently, it has more than 500 allied mafia families. You will become the tenth boss of the famiglia as chosen by the current boss, Timoteo, and his external advisor, Sawada Iemitsu."

"Wait, are you telling me that otou-san has been involved with the mafia?!"

"Your father is the leader of the CEDEF, also known as Consulenza Eterna Della Famiglia. The CEDEF are the advisors to the Vongola Famiglia.

Ieshige was shocked by his words. Of all the things that could happen in his life, he didn't expect one of them to become a mafia boss of the strongest mafia family in the world. Ieshige's life has always been filled with surprises but this is the most shocking thing he had ever heard.

"What the hell? Why me?

"Because of the death of the 3 sons of the Ninth, they wanted to pick you as the next heir."

"Death? They died?"

Reborn then brought out some pictures from his suitcase and gave them to Ieshige.

"Murdered, to be more exact. His first son, Enrico, was shot in a gunfight. His second son, Massimo, was drowned in a river. His youngest son, Federico, the most favored to become the Decimo, was killed by unknown circumstances and only his bones remained."

Ieshige shivered from his words but he wanted the power to rule. He wanted to be the leader even if it had to be from becoming a mafia boss. He wanted to think more things over about its pros and cons but was suddenly interrupted by Reborn.

"You don't have a choice in this. You're not going to think it over. You're going to accept it. I wasn't done with my introduction yet, was I? Chaos, I'm Reborn. I'm going to train you to become the best mafia boss the Famiglia has ever seen. It's time to eat. Training starts tomorrow. It's time to tor.., I mean tutor you."

Ieshige trembled but sighed. 'At least, it made things easier.' They left the room and went downstairs but there was one thing they didn't know. A little "bird" was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So that was the home tutor that they sent, ka. It will become more difficult to hide my secret now. I better become more cautious of my actions now that Reborn has come. He might find out my secret." He sighed and waited for them to finish eating before he went down.

* * *

**Sawada Residence, Dining room**

Everybody, except Tsuna, sat down on the table. Reborn sat down next to Ieshige so that he could tease him by getting his food. He noticed that Tsuna wasn't there but he decided to ignore it for later. Tsuki was curious by the new face. "Hey Ie-chan, who's that man?" Ieshige tensed and looked at Reborn's direction. He didn't know what to say about who he is. Reborn sighed because Ieshige couldn't think quickly and lie about his identity.

"I'm Reborn, Ieshige's new tutor."

"Why does Ieshige need a tutor? He's already very smart."

"I was sent by your grandfather to become his tutor in order to prepare him as the heir of his company."

"Ie-chan's going to own a company? Wow!"

Nana was surprised by this news. She knew that her son was going places but she didn't know that he would become the heir of the richest company in the world, or so what she has been told.

"I knew that you would be chosen. You're the best, after all. Unlike your useless brother, Tsuna."

"Ah, that useless brother of mine. When will he be like me?"

Both Nana and Ieshige laughed while Tsuki frowned at them. She didn't want her younger brother to be laughed at by his own family. She quickly finished her food and went back to her own room.

Reborn was a bit piqued by her words. He didn't expect the mother and the brother to say such things. He saw that the sister still cared judging by her actions. Though he was a bit curious about the boy. A boy of his caliber isn't supposed to be able to make burning gazes that could make one tremble in fear. He was going to find out the boy's secret and he won't stop until he gets his answers.

* * *

I guess that's all. (sigh) I'm tired. Next chapter will be somewhat tentative. It might be next week. It might be 2 weeks later. But it won't be next month. I'll be sure of that.

Voting for pairings will be until chapter 5..I guess...I don't know what else to say...By the way, thank you for all your reviews, I appreciate it. Please Review. Criticisms too. I just hope I could make this story good enough for you viewers.

Thank You~


	4. Chapter 3: Sister

Here's the new update! Hope you like it.

Tsuna: Yuu-chan doesn't own KHR

Yuuki: I know! Let's start reading! :)

* * *

**Next day, Sawada Residence**

Loud sounds were heard at the Sawada Residence. When Tsuna looked out to the window to see what was making those strange gun-like sounds, he saw Ieshige yelling swear words while being chased by Reborn who was holding a gun while throwing some grenades.

"So, that was the training he was talking about. Wow, it is torture. Good thing I wasn't chosen for this tedious stuff." Tsuna said with a smirk on his face.

He wondered how the neighbors not be complaining right now about the noise. It could wake everybody in the neighborhood up. Heck, it could even wake Takeshi who could sleep through everything..well almost everything up.

Tsuna looked at the clock. He saw that it was just 5:30 AM. Usually, he wasn't even awake during this time, let alone a weekend. There wasn't even classes today and his recording session would not start until 9:00 AM. He just decided to stay awake, do his daily routine, buy some breakfast at some random stall and head off to the library to read some books. He would just spend his time there until it is time for the session. He went out the house quietly without anyone noticing but before he could leave, he felt somebody holding his right shoulder. He turned his head to find….

* * *

**Sawada Residence, same time **

Tsuki was furious. She had been deprived of her beauty sleep. She has been woken up by loud noises that seemed to coming from outside. Nobody stops her from getting her 8 hours of sleep. She is usually a kind person unless her sleep has been disturbed. She went out her room and was astonished to see Ieshige being chased by the self-proclaimed tutor she just heard about yesterday. What she didn't find astonishing was the objects that Reborn was holding.

'Why is he shooting my brother and throwing grenades at him?' Tsuki wondered 'That isn't really a normal thing to do to the heir of a company. I know he might need to learn self-defense and those other stuff but what that Reborn is doing is too harsh. I'll ask him later to tone it down.'

She went back to the house and saw her mother in the kitchen making breakfast. Guess those explosions woke up the whole house. Her mind then drifted off to Tsuna. She wanted to get closer to him this time and make things better for him and his family. She just needs to step up and talk to him. She wondered if Tsuna also woke up. Wait, of course he is. Those explosions could wake up everybody in the whole neighborhood up. Heck, it could wake her who could sleep through almost everything up. (Deja vu anyone?) Her mind then drifted back to the real world after another explosion and saw Tsuna going out the house. She wondered where he will be going. She always notices him going out but she doesn't know where. She then resolved to ask him right now and grabbed his right shoulder with her left hand. Tsuna turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah, Tsuki-oneesama? What do you need?" Tsuna didn't expect anyone to actually notice him. He was slightly shocked by this. Meanwhile, Tsuki mentally scowled at the name that he said. Their mom said that he should address his whole family respectably because he was the most worthless person in the family.

"Tsuna, just called Tsuki-oneechan, ok? Also, you haven't eaten yet, right? Let's go to the table and eat." Tsuna was confused. He didn't think that anybody would care about him.

"Why? I never eat there unless all of you are done eating. That's what okaa-sama told me, right?" Tsuki was saddened by this news. She frowned but smiled after a few seconds.

"No. I won't let you. From now on, you will eat with us. If they don't want to eat with you, I'll go away and eat with you." Tsuna was dumbfounded. He found out that his sister cared about him.

"Why? Why did you not do this until now?" Tears started falling out of Tsuna's face. Tsuki looked at him and wrapped him with her hands.

"I'm terribly sorry, my beloved ototo. I didn't have the guts to do this until now. I know that I have been ignoring you this whole time but I was afraid that they might do the same thing to me. I was scared ototo. I was scared. But right now, I'm not frightened anymore. I'll be with you right now and any moment in the future. I'll help you. I'll defend you. I'll do anything. Please forgive me, my beloved brother." Tears also started falling out of Tsuki's eyes. They stayed in their position crying for a few minutes.

"Thank you Tsuki-oneesa…I mean Tsuki-oneechan. Of course, I'll forgive you. I know that you cared because you didn't insult me but I was too afraid. Afraid because I thought you're pretending to hurt me. Tsuna and Tsuki were on their knees trembling from their emotions.

"Oh Tsu-chan, my precious ototo. I'm sorry….. And thank you very much."

Tsuna removed himself from the hug and had a thinking face. He stayed in that position for about a few seconds. Tsuki was curious about what he might be thinking when she was suddenly pulled into an embrace by Tsuna. He whispered into her ear to come to the train station at about 8:30 AM later. He gave her a kiss in the cheek and stood up then ran off.

Tsuki wondered what it might be. Guess she'll find out where he goes always. She looked at the clocked to see that it was 6:30 AM. There was still 2 hours and 30 minutes until she meets Tsuna at the station. She looked outside to see that Reborn and Ieshige were still running and sems to be training. She hoisted herself up and did her daily routine before meeting up with Tsuna.

* * *

**Station 8:30 AM**

Tsuki arrived at the train station with a minute to spare. The streets were packed with people and there were food booths at the corner. She went to one of the booths to buy some takoyaki for Tsuna because he didn't eat breakfast and ran off. She gave the money to the worker and walked to the nearest pillar. She looked around to find Tsuna. He couldn't find him due to the crowded streets but then she heard somebody calling her. She looked to see where the sound was coming from and saw Tsuna.

"Hi Tsu-chan! Here! Eat some takoyaki!" She gave him the takoyaki and Tsuna happily accepted it even though he already ate breakfast an hour ago. He was just grateful to have the feeling of being taken cared of. Tsuki was happy too. She was able to reconcile with Tsuna and give him a better life from now on.

They sat on a bench and ate the takoyaki together. After eating, Tsuna looked at his watch and his eyes widened. It was almost 9:00. He pulled Tsuki's hand who had a shocked face and ran even if the streets were filled. They finally stopped at a building that looked like a studio. Tsuna was gasping for air but stopped later. He then looked at Tsuki and said

"Welcome to Starstruck Studio!"

* * *

Tsuna's ready to tell his secret to Tsuki! Oh my gosh! I'm happy that they reconciled!

I officially decree that the vote of pairings is officially over. Guess who's the winner! Well, you'll see in the later chapters!

See you next time. Please review! Criticisms too!


	5. Chapter 4: Song

**The updates have now arrived. **

**After a few days of waiting, it has come.**

**Even if I am sad from the match, I survived**

**because I wrote this to put me out of my glum.**

* * *

**Ehehe...just wanted to write this.**

**Disclaimer: Yuuki doesn't own KHR. It is owned by Akira Amano.**

**Tsuna: Aren't you tired?**

**Yuuki: Nope, why?**

**Tsuna: Well, you look sad.**

**Yuuki: Oh, that's just weekend blues. **

**Tsuna: If you say so.**

**Yuuki: Ehehe, let's start!**

* * *

**Recap**

Tsuna looked at his watch and his eyes widened. It was almost 9:00. He pulled Tsuki's hand who had a shocked face and ran even if the streets were filled. They finally stopped at a building that looked like a studio. Tsuna was gasping for air but stopped later. He then looked at Tsuki and said

"Welcome to Starstruck Studio!"

* * *

Tsuki had a confused look on her face. Why would Tsuna bring her to a recording studio? Not only that, he brought her to the most prestigious recording studio for elite idols. She didn't know what to say until they heard somebody yelling.

"Oh hey Sora-chan! You're here! Finally!" The woman said waving her left hand to make us notice her.

The woman had a very strong presence. She looked prim and proper. Her brown hair was laid down curly and she wore sunglasses. She wore a black dress suit that seemed to look very expensive. How did Tsuna know this woman? Wait a minute, what did she call Tsuna?

"Hi Fuwa-san. Sorry I'm late. I had to accompany my sister. Oh, and stop using –chan for my name! I'm a boy!" Tsuna said.

"Hehe! Can't help it." She said then turned her gaze to Tsuki.

"Ohhh! You're that guest he was talking about. Hello Sawada-san. My name is Fuwa Haruka. I am Tsuna's or more known as Sora-chan's manager."

Tsuki was dumbfounded. The most famous and prestigious manager was in front of her. How did Tsuna know her? 'And wait…..Sora-chan? Where have I heard that before?' Tsuki thought. Haruka laughed. She knew that Tsuki was thinking about Tsuna's identity. Tsuki came back from her thinking to find out why Haruka laughed.

" Um, excuse me...Can you please tell me abo..."

"I'm guessing you want to know the reason behind my name towards Tsuna. Come with me! But before that, can I know your name?"

"I'm Sawada Tsuki, Tsuki's sister."

"Well, Tsuki-chan. Let's go inside." The three people then went in the studio. They passed through a lot of doors which seemed to have a lot of artists inside those rooms. Tsuki tensed. She felt like she was in another dimension. The three then stopped at the farthest door. Tsuki looked around to see more people looking at her brother with wonder and awe. She didn't know why but she was proud. Haruka then opened the door to the room.

Tsuki followed Haruka to her place while Tsuna went in the recording booth. Haruka sat down the chair while Haruka looked at the different people working on the machines. Her mind was jumbled. She then looked at Tsuna who began wearing headphones and seemed to be practicing his voice.

Haruka pressed a button and asked Tsuna if he was ready. Tsuna made a thumbs-up expression and closed his eyes. He then opened up his eyes which now appeared to be orange. Tsuki looked at Tsuna who now had a very strong aura and presence. She stood in her position frozen by his atmosphere. Music started playing and Tsuna began singing.

(This song is Alive by Krewella. Just saying if you want to look it up. )

**Let's make this fleeting moment last forever**

**So, tell me what you're waiting for?**

**I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever,**

**There's no regretting anymore.**

Tsuki looked awestruck. That voice was Aki Sora's voice. Aki Sora made songs that could be very relatable. When she listened to the mysterious idol's songs, she could feel the mysterious idol's emotions very clearly. It felt brave. She then suddenly felt a strong surge of emotions.

**It's worth the wait, even so far away.**

**I'm making the night mine until the day I die**

**No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate**

**You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind**

Memories of when Tsuna was a child had come back to her. She saw him being harmed by his very own family. He was being hurt because of his uselessness. He was actually very talented many years ago. It changed one day. He became very useless. Nobody bothered to help him out...even her. Those were the times when she was still a coward.

**All alone, just the beat inside my soul**

**Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold**

**In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.**

**I know what it feels like**

**Come on make me feel alive**

**Feel alive, feel alive**

**Feel alive, feel alive**

**Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive**

**Alive!**

All the times when she saw Tsuna suffer from the pain and the insults had hurt her too. She felt lifeless from the sight of him being tortured by his own family. Right now, she feels alive because she was able to reconcile with her ototo.

**Meet me under shining lights,**

**I've been waiting right here all my life**

**Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes**

**And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter**

**Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter**

**Every second here makes my heart beat faster**

**Finally think I found what I'm chasing after.**

She then remembered her reconciliation with Tsuna last morning. She felt very happy to be forgiven by him. She wanted to help him throughout his struggles with her at his side.

**All alone, just the beat inside my soul**

**Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold**

**In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.**

**I know what it feels like**

**Come on make me feel alive**

**Feel alive, feel alive**

**Feel alive, feel alive**

**Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive**

**Alive!**

Tsuki was already on the verge of tears. All of her suppressed emotions have come out all at once. She had finally been able to take it all out. The employees also seemed to be tearing up. She looked at Tsuna's face and saw that he was smiling while singing the song. She looked closer and saw that he had tears in his eyes.

**All alone, just the beat inside my soul**

**Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold**

**In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.**

**I know what it feels like**

**Come on make me feel alive**

**Feel alive, feel alive**

**Feel alive, feel alive**

**Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive**

**Alive! Feel alive!**

When the song ended, everybody was crying from the emotions clearly showed in the song. They applauded loudly with woos and cheers from some of the employees. Everybody was screaming. Tsuki looked at Tsuna and saw that his eyes were hazel again. After a few seconds, the noise toned down. Haruka, who was also crying, stood up and went inside the record booth. She faced Tsuna and embraced him.

"Thank you Sora-chan, thank you for that wonderful preformance. That has been the most powerful song I have ever heard from you. "

Tsuki followed and also embraced Tsuna. Tsuna, at first, was shocked but later embraced her too.

"Oh Tsu-chan! Thank you very much for letting me listen to that lovely song. I really felt your emotions when you sang this song."

"Tsuki-oneechan..."

Unfortunately, Haruka interrupted their moment. Tsuna pouted at her. Haruka thought it was cute and stared at him but was brought back when Tsuki spoke.

"What seems to be the problem, Haruka-san?"

"Now that you know Tsuna's secret, you must never tell it to anyone. Not even your family. I heard about your family condition from Tsuna and he said that you were the only one who cared about him. He was really happy when he told me about what happened last morning."

Tsuna blushed at that while Tsuki was shocked.

"Tsuki-oneechan, please don't tell Ie-sama and okaa-sama. I don't want them to know about my secret. Actually, to tell you the truth, I have more secrets but I'm not gonna tell you everything yet. I want to keep them to myself for now."

" I understand Tsu-chan! I'll take it to the grave if I have to." Tsuki saluted and Tsuna grinned.

After some chatting with the others, Tsuki and Tsuna prepared to go home together. They rode the train and arrived at their station. While they were walking, Tsuna stopped when he remembered something.

"Tsuki, I forgot to tell you something."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Stay away from Reborn, he's dangerous." Tsuna said with a cold tone.

Tsuki looked at him when she wanted to ask why but stopped when he saw his serious face. She froze momentarily but nodded. She looked down on the streets.

" I don't know why and I'm preety sure you don't want me to know why but if you're put in danger, I want you to approach me. I'll help you out. I'm not a judo, aikido, kendo, archery, and tennis champion for nothing. I'll tell you more but we're almost home.

Tsuna's serious face was replaced with an amused face. He laughed and said okay.

They then went home.

* * *

Hmm, that's all!

Thank you for your support! I love reading your reviews. Even if is good or bad, I still love reading it. It motivates me to make this become a better story for all of you.

Well then, sayonara!~~~


End file.
